Ghul
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Volvió a la vida ¿pero como? ¿en que se había convertido?
1. Chapter 1

Nota 1: Bieeennn… se supone que debí publicar esto hace una semana aprovechando el lapso 31 de octubre al 2 de noviembre porque es el "puente del terror" pero soy muy desidiosa y lo pospuse y lo pospuse (la escuela tampoco colaboro mucho estoy en la última semana de clases).

Nota 2: Esta idea tiene semanas rondándome la cabeza, la primera vez que oi "Al Ghul" pensé ¿Dónde he oído eso antes? Pero no lo razone mucho y seguí leyendo sobre Dami; deje el tema de lado hasta que lo recordé: en el Libro de los muertos. Un libro sobre vampirismo, ahí se hablaba sobre los Ghoul que son una figura del folclore árabe, así que se imaginaran por donde termino mi línea de pensamiento cuando la palabra se mezcló con Batman Inc. 8 (sniff) y el anuncio de Robin Rises XD.

Nota 3: Después de terminar el primer capítulo navegaba por internet ¡y me tope que había un anime sobre los Ghouls! **(¡GRACIAS KEYBLADE POR HACER ESA CANCION!)**Se llama Tokyo Ghoul se los recomiendo.

Nota 3: Nada me pertenece solo la escritura, Batman y sus personajes son propiedad de sus reconocidos autores.

Talia nunca había sentido miedo en su vida, ella era la hija de Ra's Al Ghul, el demonio; poseía la mirada de la Gorgona, su belleza solo era equiparada con su letalidad e inteligencia, no había enemigo que la hiciera temblar… pero en ese momento estaba paralizada por el terror.

Los dientes tan largos como un dedo y terriblemente filosos, los ojos escarlata viéndole con una furia que nunca antes había visto, esas garras que atravesaban el acero y que sabía no dudarían en rebanarle el cuello, el gesto sádico y perverso que le dirigía el ser frente a ella… provocaban que su sangre se helara.

-¿Qué harás? –pregunto aparentando la fortaleza que no tenía.

El ente solo emitió un ruido grotesco similar a una risa.

-¿Tu qué crees… mami?

Mami. Si hace poco tiempo atrás le hubiera escuchado decir esa misma palabra las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, bien pudo abrazarle conmovida o abofetearlo por su debilidad; ahora no se atrevía a ninguna de las dos.

….

Las fuerzas oscuras no es algo con que se deba jugar porque nunca sabes que va a pasar.

Fuego y sangre por todas partes, la densa esencia de la muerte oprimía el ambiente pero a ellos poco les importaba estaban acostumbrados. El Bat-clan no eran personas con las que uno pudiera meterse, si alguien es tan tonto como para dañar aunque sea levemente a uno de sus integrantes, se topa con la furia de letales artistas marciales… más cuando les quitas algo tan preciado como el cuerpo del más pequeño.

Claro que eso no le importaba a Talia Al Ghul después de todo era su hijo y ella tenía el derecho de quitarle y darle la vida cuando se le viniera en gana.

-Lo regreso a la vida, ¿y así es como me pagas detective? Deberías agradecerme de rodillas.

-Sé que no lo hiciste porque lo extrañaras.

Batman y la hija del demonio se batían en un feroz duelo de espadas por el cuerpo de su unigénito; irónico, lo que el niño siempre quiso fue la atención de sus padres y la obtenía después de su muerte.

-¿Porque no extrañaría a mi bebé, el fruto de mis entrañas?

-Ni siquiera lo pariste –contradijo Batman chocando su espada contra la de ella haciéndolas trizas. –Tu nunca lo quisiste Talia, solo lo viste como un arma que podías utilizar a tu antojo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo si nunca estuviste con nosotros?! –grito lanzándosele encima, Talia lo derribo y comenzó a asfixiarlo, ¿era más fuerte de lo que Bruce recordaba o acaso él estaba débil por un veneno en la espada? –No lo conociste hasta que cumplió diez años ¿y cuánto tiempo estuviste con el antes de que muriera? ¿Tres, seis meses? ¡YO pase años con el YO LO AMABA!

Nightwing apareció detrás de los combatientes y noqueo a la castaña golpeándola en la cabeza.

-Si lo hubieras amado te habrías detenido cuando te lo pidió –siseo con veneno en la voz, él fue quien más resintió el deceso del menor y si no fuera porque sabía que Damian aun la quería Talia estaría en el mundo de los muertos. – ¿Estas bien B? –El murciélago asintió con la cabeza recuperando el aire.

"_Nightwing, Batman"_

-¿Qué pasa Red Robin?

"_Tienen que ver esto"_

-¿Qué?

"_Vengan inmediatamente"_

Padre e hijo se miraron extrañados, ¿qué habían encontrado los Red? ¿Acaso seguían la pista equivocada? Corrieron con los otros pues ansiaban ver otra vez el rostro infantil de su bebé.

Corrieron por los largos y oscuros pasillos de aquella lúgubre mansión siguiendo la señal emitida por los rastreadores de los otros dos. Cuando planearon ese rescate no pensaron que la seguridad sería tan deficiente, era inusual, la Liga y especialmente Talia solían tomarse ese tema muy enserio sobre todo cuando su heredero estaba involucrado. Sin embargo les había tomado poco tiempo localizar el lugar y derrotar a los escasos guardias, ¿acaso les esperaba una trampa cuando intentaran escapar?

Llegaron a una habitación con puerta de madera, estaba entreabierta dejando que los débiles rayos de luz provenientes de antorchas se colaran, ningún sonido se podía oír pero sabían que ahí dentro se encontraban Jason y Tim así que entraron. Los dos chicos se encontraban a pocos pasos lejos de la puerta viendo fijamente hacia el frente, Bruce dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y reprimió el escalofrió que le provoco, sangre por todo el piso y las paredes, cuerpos mutilados a los que podría jurar les faltaban órganos… y lo que tanto veían sus hijos era…

-Dami –murmuro Nightwing acercándose al cuerpecito que estaba sobre una plancha de metal.

¿Por qué había sangre en sus labios? ¿Qué barbaridades había hecho Talia? Dick lo tomo en brazos y analizo su rostro; era más blanco que de costumbre haciendo que el carmín contrastara terriblemente, los antes rosados labios tenían un tono azulado para nada sano incluso pesaba menos. Pero era normal ¿no? Acababa de revivir, ¿entonces porque no atacaba a todo el que se le ponía enfrente, acaso era inmune a la locura de Lázaro?

De pronto sus ojos se entreabrieron lentamente mostrando un opaco color cobalto. –D-Dick.

-Dami –Richard se había prometido no llorar cuando lo viera y hasta el momento lo estaba logrando. Iba a preguntarle cómo se sentía pero su hermanito quedo inconsciente otra vez.

-Dick vámonos, le haremos un chequeo en el avión.

Asintió a su padre sin verle toda su atención estaba en el niño que dormía en sus brazos, era todo lo que le importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Lo primero que Damian vio al abrir los ojos fue una intensa luz que le obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente, recapitulo intentando saber dónde estaba hasta que lo recordó; la pelea, la espada que lo atravesó, el pozo, Dick… ¿Dónde estaba Dick? Volvió a abrir los ojos y tras un breve recorrido visual encontró al hombre que buscaba a su izquierda. Se veía cansado como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo.

-Dick.

Los parpados del mayor se movieron ligeramente más se abrieron revelando unos aliviados pero preocupados ojos azules. –Dami ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado –murmuro intentando sentarse, al verlo Grayson le ayudo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

-De que cuanto llevas dormido o… -se interrumpió incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

-Cuanto estuve muerto.

-Tres meses –acaricio su mejilla, el niño no protesto como otras veces –te extrañe mucho Dami.

-Ya despertaste –el resto de la familia apareció en la habitación, más rápidos que Superman o Flash rodearon la cama del niño

-¿Recuerdas algo? –pregunto preocupado Bruce, aun no sabían que había sucedido -¿Sabes que… que hizo Talia? Te encontramos en una habitación en pésimas condiciones.

-No… -su mirada se desvió hacia un punto inexistente – lo último que recuerdo es al Hereje atravesándome y luego… luego vi a Dick y después desperté aquí.

Bruce asintió sin saber que pensar, conociendo a Talia pudo hacerle cualquier cosa a su pajarito pero los exámenes que le habían hecho no arrojaban nada extraño. Alejo los oscuros pensamientos al ver la escena que tenía enfrente, los ex Robins abrazando al más pequeño.

"_Lo importante es que esta aquí"_

Toda la familia estaba contenta por recuperar a su bebé, un par de días después de que despertara la doctora Thompkins le hizo un nuevo examen y determino que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, mejores de lo que esperaban.

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de algo inusual en el chico, no comía nada. No importaba que le ofrecieran, con que le amenazaran, nada, de ninguna manera podían hacerlo comer.

Damian miraba con asco el plato en su escritorio. Una simple ensalada de lechuga y tomate, normalmente lo habría consumido sin rechistar pero ahora quería dárselo al perro. Lentamente tomo el tenedor y pincho un trozo de tomate para luego llevarlo hasta su boca donde lo mastico un par de veces… después lo escupió y se restregó la lengua con la servilleta para sacar el horrible sabor que le había dejado.

Estaba consciente de la situación, algo debía estar mal, no le apetecía la deliciosa comida de Alfred, ni siquiera le daba hambre. Su familia se preocupaba por el rápido descenso de peso pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo ¿cómo hacerlo si con solo ver u oler cualquier tipo de comida unas fuertes arcadas le contraían el estómago? Unas terribles nauseas le hacían querer devolver hasta la leche con la que su nodriza lo alimento cuando infante; ¿pero porque? ¿Porque su cuerpo solamente toleraba (y eso a duras penas) el agua?

-Damian por favor tienes que comer, no puedes vivir a base de agua. –Rogo desesperado su hermano mayor.

-Es que no puedo Dick, la comida no me pasa.

Se dirigía a la ventana cuando el sonido de metales chocando y cosas cayendo les llamo la atención, Dick y Damian salieron corriendo encontrándose con algo que definitivamente no esperaban.

Talia sostenía por el cuello a un jadeante Tim, los cuerpos inconscientes de Jason y Alfred se encontraban a sus pies.

-¿Dónde está? –siseo al chico, el mismo siseo que usaba Damian. – ¿Dónde se encuentra MI bebé?

-¿Madre? –al oír la confundida voz de su hijo la castaña soltó a Red Robin y corrió hacia las escaleras para abrazar al niño.

–Oh mi pequeño aquí estas –acaricio su cabello y beso sus mejillas, Damian estaba paralizado del miedo, cuando su madre hacia eso después el terminaba en el suelo desangrándose y con un par de huesos rotos. – No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, tu padre fue muy desconsiderado al arrebatarte así de mi lado no me dejo ver tu avance –abrió la boca de su hijo y le examino la dentadura –aun no muestras cambios ¿verdad? Tus dientes se ven normales.

-¿Cambios? –pregunto angustiado separándola de sí. – ¿Qué me hiciste madre?

Talia sonrió malignamente antes de responder. -Te he convertido en lo que realmente eres querido, tu nombre es tu designio.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes el significado de nuestro apellido? Que digo esa fue una de las primeras cosas que te enseñe… no, no me refiero a la estrella "Algol" que siempre cuida nuestros pasos. ¿Cómo podría convertirte en eso? Aunque bueno, para mí siempre has sido mi pequeña estrella –acaricio con su pulgar el pómulo del niño. – El pedacito de universo que ilumina mi vida.

-¿Madre estuviste consumiendo hashish otra vez? –registro visualmente a su madre pero no encontró algún indicio que lo demostrara, ¿entonces en definitiva había perdido la cordura? No, su madre era fuerte nada podía volverla candidata a una habitación acolchada…. ¿verdad?

-Me refiero al significado árabe, el Ghul es una criatura de la noche, –explica ignorando la pregunta de su hijo. – Una bestia sedienta de sangre, un devorador de carne humana. –La castaña saco algo de su bolsillo y lo empujo en la boca de su hijo sin embargo Damian se lo escupió en la cara. – ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a tu madre! –grito abofeteándolo.

Damian se tapó la boca horrorizado, ese sabor ya lo había probado antes y siempre lo detesto…

-¿Ya recuerdas cierto? De ahora en adelante es lo único que podrás comer mi querido hijo.

Su madre había intentado que se acostumbrara a él pero a escondidas escupía los trozos que le daba, no importaba que después desfalleciera por la falta de alimento.

-Eres un ghoul.

Carne humana.


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la tardanza pero no podía darle coherencia al cap.

PD: lo que Damian y Talia dicen entre paréntesis y en cursiva se supone que están hablando en árabe, pero no quise utilizar el traductor n_nU

* * *

-No lo hiciste.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Damian no sentía miedo, lo había perdido durante su entrenamiento pero ahora volvía a sentirlo y no solo hacia su madre sino a lo que probablemente hizo con él.

-¿Dudas de mi habibi? ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

"_Toda la vida"_ pensó aún asustado pero sintiendo como la ira comenzaba a inundar sus venas. -¿Qué pretendes madre?

-Nada, ya tengo lo que quería –lo tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos y giro un par de veces mientras tarareaba una canción que vagamente Damian asocio con su infancia temprana.

Dick no comprendía ni las palabras de Talía ni sus acciones ¿finalmente era hora de encerrarla en Arkham? No, Dami no permitiría eso pero de que la mujer necesitaba ayuda profesional la necesitaba. Dio un paso hacia ellos con la intención de alejar a su hermanito de esa loca peligrosa más una mirada de Damian lo detuvo, le pedía más tiempo, para que no sabía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres madre? –Pregunto con voz suave e infantil.

-Tenerte conmigo mi bebé –beso su mejilla. – ¿No quieres estar con tu mami?

Como respuesta el menor le rodeo el cuello con sus bracitos y recargo la cabeza en su hombro… una tierna escena de no ser porque ellos dos eran un par de asesinos cuyas manos nunca dejarían de estar impregnadas de sangre. De pronto la mujer cayo de rodillas al suelo, su hijo se separó antes de chocar quedando de pie frente a ella.

-¿Dami estas bien… punto de presión? –Pregunto viendo el cuerpo laxo de la castaña.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me estaba asustando.

"_Ok esto es malo, el NUNCA admitiría que tiene miedo"_ -¿Y ahora?

-Esperar que padre regrese –respondió mirando fijamente a su madre. Dick noto que en su mirada había miedo y confusión mezclados con una pisca de cariño; confusión por las palabras de Talía, miedo porque parecía comprender la situación y cariño… cariño porque aun sentía algo por ella. A pesar de todo la quería por ser su madre.

Intento poner una mano sobre su hombro al verlo tensarse pero se detuvo, si algo había aprendido durante su convivencia con el pequeño demonio era que en ocasiones lo mejor era darle su espacio.

-Vigílala bien en lo que regreso –dijo dando media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas? _"¿Por qué me dejas con la loca?"_

-Por un sedante. Créeme que se pondrá peor cuando despierte así que por nuestra propia seguridad es mejor mantenerla sedada.

Sin más abrió la entrada del reloj dejando a su hermano mayor rezando para que el desmayo provocado por Damian durara lo suficiente hasta que llegara con el sedante, de lo contrario no sabría qué hacer.

Media hora después Bruce alternaba su mirada entre la castaña atada a la silla frente a él y sus hijos. Dick tenia al menor sentado en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, no sabía que tanto le susurraba pero fuere lo que fuere había hecho que Damian se destensara y sonriera de vez en cuando. Le costaba pero debía admitirlo al menos para sí, envidiaba la relación que tenía Dick con su unigénito, era consciente de que por mucho que se esforzara no lograría que la suya con Damian fuera así de estrecha; Dick ocupo su lugar como padre –involuntariamente pero aun así –y el niño no dudaba en recurrir al acróbata cuando necesitaba ayuda no como con Bruce, Little Demon podía vacilar por horas antes de acercársele para preguntarle si disponía de un poco de tiempo.

Dejo de lamentarse al oír un gruñido por parte de Talía, ya estaba despertando.

No entendía lo que su ex gritaba pero por los gestos que hacia su hijo menor no debía ser precisamente los versos del Corán.

-Silencio –los gritos se detuvieron con su orden (Damian le contestaba lo que seguramente eran insultos a su madre). – ¿Exactamente a que viniste Talía? No hay nada que te traiga a esta casa.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Mi hijo! –Grito mirando fijamente al niño que trataba de mostrarse indiferente.

-Dejo de serlo cuando le pusiste precio a su cabeza –replico recordando los últimos sucesos, nunca podría perdonar lo que le hizo a Damian.

-Es más mío que tuyo Bruce, ¿siquiera sabes cuáles son sus alergias, su libro favorito? ¿No? Yo sí, es mi bebé debe estar conmigo.

-El ya eligió, decidió quedarse con su familia –de reojo vio como el agarre que Dick tenía sobre la cintura del menor se volvió más fuerte, cosa que agradeció ya que el niño debía estar pasando por un pésimo momento. – Así que déjalo en paz.

-¿De verdad lo amas detective? –Divertida arqueo una ceja. -¡No es más que un experimento de botella que creé porque estaba aburrida!

Dick gruño por sus palabras y estuvo a punto de golpearla más el ligero toque en su mano por parte de su hermanito lo detuvo.

-Es mi hijo no un experimento, y si, por sobre todo lo amo.

_(-Se oye tan seguro, ¿dirá lo mismo cuando sepa en lo que te convertirás?_ –Talía miraba con burla y crueldad al menor, sabía que si quería quebrar a Bruce la única forma era atacando su talón de Aquiles: sus hijos. – _¿Realmente aceptara a un monstruo como tú?_

_-Yo no soy un monstruo_ –las manitas se volvieron puños para evitar que siguieran temblando.

_-Aun no, pero dentro de poco lo harás_ –le dio una fría sonrisa que se borró al oírlo carcajear.

_-Aun así me amaría más de lo que nunca te amo a ti.)_

Talía se enfureció y comenzó a tironear de sus ataduras para estrangular a su pequeño experimento de botella.

Las cuerdas comenzaron a deshilacharse, quemaban la piel acanelada de pero a ella no parecía importarle, solo quería borrarle ese gesto altanero que tenía a bofetadas. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle enseñado a hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera liberarse un ruido les llamo la atención. Un sonido que en ese lugar y a esa hora resultaba improbable.

Aullidos de lobos.

_(-Ya te están esperando para que te les unas habibi, pronto rondaras los cementerios con ellos buscando que comer._

_-Tt. Nunca me oyes, ¡nunca!_

_-No puedes contra el destino)_

La mujer carcajeo y ante los ojos atónitos de Dick y Bruce sombras comenzaron a rodearla hasta cubrirla por completo y desaparecer; las cuerdas quedaron completamente flojas, como si nunca hubieran estado sosteniendo a nada ni nadie.

-¿Dami? –Dick estaba preocupado, su hermano parecía estar en trance.

-Damian –ambos intentaban hacerlo reaccionar pero él no los escuchaba, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos. – ¡Damian!

-¿Qué? –Murmuro aun sin verles.

-¿De que hablaba Talía?

Dudo unos momentos pero finalmente decidió explicarles, después de todo las probabilidades de que realmente fuera a convertirse en esa horrible criatura eran las mismas de que todo fuera mentira. – ¿Qué tanto saben de mitología o vampirismo?

A petición de Bruce, tanto el fiel mayordomo como Tim hicieron una investigación sobre el mítico ser que al parecer estaba asociado a la familia de Damian. Mas toda la información que encontraron –aunada a lo que el pequeño les contó –, no hizo más que hacerlos estremecerse del miedo y repulsión.

Demonio necrófago.

Secuestrador de niños.

No muerto, profanador de tumbas.


	4. Chapter 4

Me costo pero aquí esta.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, que lo disfruten.

* * *

…_es un demonio necrófago… habita en lugares inhóspitos o deshabitados y frecuenta los cementerios… profanan las tumbas y se alimentan de los cadáveres, pero también secuestran niños para devorarlos*._

Cadáveres…

Carne humana…

¿Ese era el destino de Damian?

.

Un tenso silencio los rodeo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, todo era mentira ¿verdad? Era algo imposible y… en caso de que ocurriera… sería muy injusto. Damian era un niño pequeño, una existencia como un devorador de carne condenado a nutrirse con materia inerte era horrible; algo que no deseaban para nadie.

Quizás era hora de llamar a la Liga de la Justicia Oscura, solo para consultar claro.

"_Tal vez con su ayuda pueda hacer un plan de contingencia si es que… ¡¿en qué estoy pensando?! Es mi hijo y jamás se volvería semejante monstruo por mucho que su desquiciada madre lo intente"_

¿Era real o un simple cuento inventado por la trastornada mente de Talía? Dick ya había comentado con Bruce la posibilidad de hacerle exámenes psiquiátricos e internarla si se diera la necesidad pero este rechazo la idea al instante… los Al Ghul podían ser prisioneros de sus ideales o sus pasiones pero nunca de muros, no resistían estar encerrados.

Siguieron en ese estado de indecisión hasta que ocurrió algo que bien podía ser el prefacio del nuevo grado de anormalidad que tomarían sus vidas.

Justamente cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse ante la sorprendida vista de sus familiares, Damian comenzó a toser de forma brusca y dolorosa, con su mano izquierda se cubrió la boca tratando de disminuir el ruido pero un líquido rojo comenzó a asomarse entre sus deditos. Cayó de rodillas al piso rodeando con los brazos su abdomen como si intentara que los órganos permanecieran adentro, que no se esparcieran en el suelo.

Sentía como sus entrañas se retorcían, se anudaban y desanudaban a una velocidad impresionante.

Siguió así unos minutos antes de desmayarse, Dick fue quien lo alzo en brazos para llevarlo al área médica que tenían en la Bat-Cave sin embargo hubo algo que le llamo la atención: estaba helado. Damian siempre emanaba calor sin importar que, a modo de broma Tim solía decir que era debido a que como buen demonio el fuego del infierno debía correr por sus venas, sin embargo ahora Dick podría jurar sin temor a equivocarse que la temperatura de su hermanito estaba diez grados por debajo de lo normal.

.

.

.

.

Lentamente retiro la sangre de sus labios saboreando al máximo los restos de su deliciosa cena, ¿quién hubiera dicho que Drake fuera tan dulce? Él había pensado que sería un tanto amargo como su padre por tanto café sin embargo tenía un sabor como de duraznos. Miro a su alrededor y una fría carcajada broto de su garganta, por todo el suelo de lo que antiguamente era un pulcro comedor habían trozos que no consumió: un brazo de Dick, los riñones y piernas de Drake, los pulmones de Jason, el hígado y la mayoría del cuerpo de su padre… lo mejor sería guardarlos para cuando le volviera a dar hambre. Pero devoro casi en su totalidad a su familia, eso no ocurriría en varios días. Curiosamente tenían sabores que no imagino, Jason era un poco picante, el cuerpo de su padre era tan amargo que solo pudo comer unas cuantas partes; Drake fue el postre por su dulzura y lo tierna que estaba su carne en cambio el más delicioso, el plato fuerte fue Dick. Lástima que solo tenía uno, le hubiera encantado repetir ese exquisito manjar.

Pennyworth se había horrorizado al ver la macabra escena que había hecho, tanto que su viejo corazón no resistió ver el final de su familia y cayó fulminado por un infarto.

Si no fuera porque aún tenía un poco de decencia comería el noble corazón del mayordomo, ¿a qué sabría? ¿A té?

.

Despertó sobresaltado, ¿qué tan retorcido debía estar su subconsciente para mostrarle semejantes imágenes? ¿Tanto ansiaba llenar su estómago con tal carne? El ya conocía su sabor y siempre lo detesto ¿por qué ahora lo anhelaba con tal insistencia?

"_No, solo es sugestión"_

Que los demás se quisieran engañar con falsas esperanzas no significaba que él lo hiciera también. Desde su regreso del mundo de los muertos había notado cosas que antes no podía, por ejemplo distinguía mejor el aroma de las personas incluso cuando variaba según sus estados de ánimo; veía perfectamente en la oscuridad ¡maldición! Sus ojos BRILLABAN en la oscuridad, como los de un animal.

Su madre gano, se había salido con la suya. Lo convirtió en un monstruo, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo irremediable sucediera.

¿Por qué tenía un sabor metálico en la boca?

.

.

Todo fue de mal en peor. A la pérdida de peso y el tono pálido que la tez del menor había adquirido se le sumó un horrible insomnio, si bien Damian no era de dormir mucho ahora sus horas de sueño se habían reducido drásticamente a dos o una. Su humor no era el mejor, cada vez estaba más irritable, no soportaba tener cerca a nadie ni siquiera a Dick o al menos eso pensaban ya que con cada minuto el autocontrol del hijo de las sombras se iba agotando y la bestia en su interior le exigía saciar su necrófago apetito.

Pero el aún se negaba a ceder. Mientras aun le quedara un hilo de cordura intacto no profanaría ningún cadáver y mucho menos utilizaría a su familia como alimento.

.

.

Apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas, sentía como su estómago se retorcía violentamente ¿cuánto llevaba sin comer? ¿Dos meses? No estaba seguro solo sabía que se moría de hambre pero no podía dejarse dominar por esos instintos bestiales. ¡No! ¡No podía caer tan bajo!

Sin embargo su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo, la tentación cada día era más difícil de evitar, las ganas de morder a uno de sus hermanos y arrancarles un pedazo de carne para satisfacer sus deseos aunque fuera temporalmente se apoderaban cada día un poco más de su atormentada alma.

"_No, yo no soy un caníbal. Yo no soy un monstruo"_

_._

_._

_._

Dick abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería hacer ruido pues últimamente su hermanito estaba más irritable que de costumbre… y si a eso le sumabas que su padre no estuviera a su lado cuando atravesaba una de sus peores crisis existenciales por estar en una misión de la Liga quien sabe dónde pues tenías un gremlin que en cualquier momento te saltaría encima para comerte la cara. Ugh mala comparación.

A pesar de ser media tarde las cortinas estaban corridas así que la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, sigilosamente dirigió sus pasos hasta la cama para hacerle compañía al menor cuando se congelo al ver lo que descansaba ahí. No era su hermanito era un animal, pero no un animal cualquiera: era un lobo.

Asustado aventó al canino fuera de la cama el cual gruño despertando. – ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Damian!

El lobo salto sobre el colchón quedando frente a Richard, gruño nuevamente, esta vez mostrando los filosos colmillos; Dick solo se preguntaba que hacia esa bestia ahí y donde estaba Damian.

"_¿Esta cosa se lo habrá comido? No, imposible no hay sangre por ningún lado"_

-Damian te trajimos esto para... ¡Oh santos cielos! –Tim y Jason quedaron asombrados al ver al enorme animal agazapado en la cama. Lo que los Red le llevaban a su hermanito era una bolsa de sangre que habían conseguido, siguieron investigando la posible condición del menor y al parecer necesitaba beber sangre. Jamás esperaron encontrar eso.

Instintivamente el segundo Robin saco la pistola que siempre llevaba y le disparo, por fortuna o desgracia, la bala se incrustó en una de sus patas delanteras. Aullando de dolor el lobo brinco intentando huir hacia la puerta pero Jason, oh, Jason lo pateo fuertemente en el hocico mandándolo a volar un par de metros estrellándose la cabeza contra la base de la cama.

El alma casi les abandona el cuerpo al ver como el lobo de hermoso pelaje negro poco a poco cambiaba su apariencia hasta volverse el niño que llamaban hermano.

* * *

* Extracto obtenido de Wikipedia.

Nota: en lo que he investigado se menciona que los Ghuls o golos se pueden transformar en distintos animales como lobos, hienas o escorpiones aunque creo que ese dato esta confundido con otra especie de no-muertos. Otra cosa que no estoy segura de usar es que los golos pueden adquirir una forma distinta, un ser asexuado o la apariencia de una bella mujer, ¿ustedes que dicen?

¿Sugerencias, reclamos, dudas?


	5. Chapter 5

_El alma casi les abandona el cuerpo al ver como el lobo de hermoso pelaje negro poco a poco cambiaba su apariencia hasta volverse el niño que llamaban hermano._

…

-Hey Dami ¿cómo te sientes?

-Adolorido… tuve un sueño muy extraño. De alguna manera yo era un lobo y luego me disparaban, me pateaban y golpeaba con algo –los mayores se estremecieron. – ¿Qué raro no? –Con la periferia vio un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo. Se quitó la tela blanca solo para encontrar una herida fresca. Suturas recientes aun rojas e hinchadas, herida de una bala. – ¿Qué… que paso?

-No fue un sueño, en realidad paso –dijo Tim volviendo a poner la venda. – Eras un lobo y Jason te disparo sin saber que eras tú.

Damian registro de arriba abajo a sus hermanos y al ver que no estaban heridos se sintió mejor, pero, ¿y si los hubiera atacado? ¿Y si finalmente hubiera sucumbido a esos malditos instintos que ahora poseía?

~o~

Jason tenía una "amiga" forense, gracias a ella consiguió un trocito apenas un cubito de unos centímetros cúbicos de carne obtenida de un cadáver fresco, le dijo que era para compararlo con otro en un caso que tenía. Ella no le creyó pero se lo dio después de todo nadie reclamaría, el tipo no tenía familia y acabaría en la fosa común.

Realmente no quería hacerlo pero debía terminar con esa duda ya, su hermano menor estaba sufriendo y no podía soportarlo, ya habían experimentado con darle sangre y para su sorpresa el niño bebió desesperadamente un litro entero y las negras ojeras que adornaban su rostro desde hacía semanas aminoraron hasta volverse grises. Si eso era con simple sangre, ¿qué ocurriría si consumía carne? Se suponía que era lo que más necesitaba, ¿el color volvería a su piel? ¿Su pequeño cuerpo dejaría de ser raquítico y recobraría el vigor?

Por eso y con algo de asco metió el cubito en hielo para que se mantuviera fresco hasta que pudiera dárselo a su hermanito.

.

.

–Dami…

– ¿Qué?

Meses antes esa respuesta hubiera sido pronunciada con enojo o seguida de un "¡te he dicho que no me digas así Todd!" pero ahora era un simple murmullo cansado dicho muy a la fuerza. ¿A dónde se había ido toda esa energía que parecía sacada de una sobredosis de cafeína y azúcar?

–Tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos y abre la boca –el niño lo miro suspicaz y Jason resoplo. – Confía en mí.

Renuente Damian obedeció, el de mechón blanco saco el cubito de carne y lo coloco dentro de su boquita; al reconocer el sabor Damian intento escupirlo pero su hermano mayor le tapó la boca impidiéndolo.

–Maldita sea trágatelo… sé que te da miedo pero no es motivo para dejarte morir así ¿no vez que nos harías falta? Por favor Little demon solo… solo este trozo ¿sí?

El niño cerró los ojos obedeciendo la petición de su hermano, pensaba negarse lo más que pudiera pero los orbes húmedos de Jason fueron suficientes para convencerlo. Al sentir como la mano se retiraba d su boca y acariciaba su mejilla fue cuando se atrevió a mirar al mayor, no había arrepentimiento, miedo o lastima sino sorpresa y alivio, ¿porque?

–Recuperaste algo de color –musito sin dejar de acariciarle delicadamente. –Eso es lo que necesitas.

–No quiero –pronuncio en voz baja –, no quiero.

–Y yo no quiero que mueras otra vez y si tengo que meterte trozos de carne a la garganta y obligarte a tragarla juro por el cielo y el infierno que lo hare.

Se quedó con el menor abrazándolo hasta que cayo dormido, debatía que hacer con la información obtenida ya sabía lo que necesitaba su hermanito para vivir ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo le conseguía alimento? ¿Cualquier carne serbia o solo fresca?

¿Qué dirían los demás, lo apoyarían para desmembrar cuerpos y dárselos al menor?

~o~

–Es repugnante.

–Lo sé.

–Inconcebible.

–Lo sé.

– ¡Imposible!

–No del todo.

Jason Todd no era una persona muy paciente, es más, era la persona menos paciente del mundo por eso no sabía cómo era que había estado escuchando los argumentos repetitivos de sus hermanos respecto a la condición del menor de ellos son golpearlos por su estupidez. Quería decirles que aquello que tanto se esforzaban por negar era real, su pequeño demonio se había convertido en antropófago ¿pero cómo si consideraban asqueroso darle sangre? Estaba seguro de que no soportarían tenerlo en la mesa comiendo carne humana en lugar de un filete de ternera o pescado.

¿Lo apartarían? ¿Tendría que comer solo o a escondidas?

Uno de los momentos en que más convivían era precisamente a la hora de la comida, mientras se alimentaban conversaban sobre cómo les había ido ese día o debatían algún tema de su interés y cuando vaciaban sus platos permanecían ahí juntos, en ocasiones horas siguiendo con su conversación.

¿Se perdería de eso?

Eran de sus pocas treguas, momentos instituidos como sagrados –por Alfred– para que convivieran como hermanos y no como soldados/ninjas/vigilantes y Damian era quien más los apreciaba ya que nunca había hecho eso con su madre o abuelos porque "no se habla con la boca llena", "no se habla mientras se come es de pésima educación". En cambio el y los otros dos si lo habían hecho con sus padres durante sus infancias.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, cometarios, crucios, avadas?


End file.
